Stolen Moon
by ZorraVixen
Summary: All her life, Yuuko Tsukiyama felt that apart of her life was missing. One day she is sent to deliver a lotus to the Leaf Village and there she gets abducted by the Akatsuki. Why are unknown memories beginning to appear? Why does the Akatsuki want her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Any similarites between these characters with others is purely unintentional. I do NOT own Naruto or its character, I only own the Grass Kunoichis and this story. Another note is that this take place during the time skip and this moment is before Naruto and Jiraya's return to Konohagakure. **

* * *

Yuuko Tsukiyama gave an annoyed sigh as she along with her teammates of Grass Kunoichis--Sayuri Hanamura, Mie Kita and her sensei, Kasuga Mori were sent on a delivery mission to the Leaf Village. She averted her gaze toward Mie who was carrying the rare lotus of the Hanamura clan.

"Hey Kasuga-sensei how long till we get the Konohagakure?" wondered Sayuri as she ran her fingers through her velvety, light brown hair and traced her silk, pink ribbon.

"Not much," replied Kasuga, "just over this next hill and we should see the village's gates."

Yuuko rolled her turquoise colored eyes in annoyance; she then turned her head back to the forest. 'I've could have sworn I heard something.'

"Yuuko-chan," stated Mie as she tugged on her black and white stripped arm warmers and tucked back a stray hair of her jet colored hair.

"Yes," Yuuko replied. "We have arrived," added Mie.

Yuuko gave a bored sigh as they were greeted by Kotetsu and Izumo. "What is your purpose here?" questioned Izumo.

"Hello, we are from the Grass Village and we were sent here to deliver a lotus flower requested by the Godaime Hokage of the Leaf Village," replied Kasuga as she showed both Kotetsu and Izumo their papers.

Kotetsu eyed the papers suspiciously and looked at the Grass kunoichis. "Hanamura Sayuri"--

"Present," declared Sayuri.

"Kita Mie," wondered Izumo.

Mie smiled and said, "Present."

"Mori Kasuga," stated Kotetsu. Kotetsu averted his gaze toward the lime-haired kunoichi who just gave a tiny smile.

"And Tsukiyama Yuuko," chirped Izumo as he looked at the blank stare of the slate colored kunoichi. "You may pass on."

The Grass Kunoichis just walked on by and headed inside the leaf village.

"Kotetsu," began Izumo.

Kotetsu looked as ally in wonder and replied, "Yes what is Izumo."

"That girl with the slate hair doesn't she look familiar," he stated.

"Now that you mention," Kotetsu replied as he watched Yuuko grudgingly walking.

"Hey Kasuga-sensei," Yuuko said, "Do you know where do we deliver this lotus?"

"I'm not quite sure," replied Kasuga.

Sayuri declared, "Let me go ask her"- as she looked toward a blonde haired girl dressed in revealing plum colored clothing. Sayuri gracefully walked toward her and inquired, "Excuse me, do you know where is the Godaime Hokage's office is?"

"You're not from around here," the blonde replied in a high-pitched voice as she looked at Sayuri's ninja headband wrapped around her thigh. "My name is Yamanka Ino."

"Yes my name is Hanamura Sayuri," greeted Sayuri, "I'm from the Grass Village."

Ino smiled and replied, "Well Sayuri-san I will lead you to the Hokage's office" - Ino ran back inside and quickly came back. "Shall we go then Sayuri?" Sayuri smiled and let Ino direct them to Tsunade's office.

Yuuko looked around the Leaf Village, 'This place seems all too familiar, have I been here before?' In an instant an unfamiliar memory flashed through her mind and a young Yuuko looked around the Leaf Village. She looked back at the large, numerous sets of traveling caravans.

"Tsukiyama Yuuko," began Kasuga in a concern voice.

Yuuko looked around unfamiliar surroundings.

"I see then," added a high, commanding feminine voice. Yuuko looked toward a busty, blonde woman in her 20s.

"Yuuko," whispered Mie. Yuuko looked toward her jet-haired teammate. "This is the Godaime Hokage"--Yuuko averted her turquoise orbs back to the blonde.

"Oh Tsunade-sama, forgive me for my rudeness," declared Yuuko embarrassedly.

Tsunade just rolled her brown eyes and said, "It does not matter, as long as that lotus is here." Yuuko gave an embarrassed smirk and ran her pale fingers through her slate colored hair. Tsunade eyed Yuuko curiously, 'Yuuko...looks familiar...her eyes, her skin and her hair...her appearance...seems familiar.'

"Tsunade-san," chirped up Sayuri who was holding her clan's lotus, "where do we leave this?"

"Ah-! Leave it here!! I'll have Shizune take it to the Medical Corp.," Tsunade yelped. Sayuri sighed as she carefully left the beautiful, rare lotus on the Gondaime's desk. "You have completed your mission and may return to the Grass Village the next day or sooner."

Sayuri gave a squeal in response. Kasuga held back the ecstatic brunette and replied, "Thank you for the invitation Tsunade-sama."

Yuuko followed her teammates out of Tsunade's office and stole a few glances at the bumbling blonde Godaime. "Hey Yuuko-chan!!"

Yuuko looked toward Sayuri who was just inches away from her face. "Yes, Sayuri-chan?" she replied dully.

"What was the deal with **the blank stare**?" she questioned.

"Nothing Sayuri," she answered, "nothing that concerns you." Sayuri gave a shrug and walked away from the neglecting Yuuko. 'Even I don't know the answer Sayuri, this never happened to me.'

* * *

Later on that day, Yuuko walked toward a riverbed and looked at the crescent moon's reflection. She dully poked and played with the moon's reflection. 'Everyone is at the hotel room and I'm the one outside doing what I normally do looking at the moon.'

Yuuko gave a bored sigh as she touched the rivers permeable, liquidly surface. She felt the river become solid with the touch of her chakra. She gave a small, content smile as she jumped on the river and began to walk to the other side.

She then decided to walk back towards the dock and felt like a tight-rope walker and elegantly stepped back to her starting position. Yuuko sat back on the dock and watched the river flowing and moving and reflecting the Konoha night sky.

Yuuko finally decided to walk back towards her hotel room, until she felt a sharp, quick chop to her neck. Yuuko fell to the floor and looked at the person(s) responsible for the unsuspecting attack and notice an odd-shaped figure dressed in a black cloak with red clouds.

"A...kat..su...ki," she managed to choke out as she passed on to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey well thank you for your support I never thought I would have story alerts/Fav. Stories. Anyway as the previous chapter stated I do NOT own Naruto only the Grass Kunoichis. Also can I get a little bit more reviews so I can improve my story.

* * *

Yuuko slowly opened her eyes; her vision hazy looked at a rather opaque environment

Yuuko slowly opened her eyes; her hazy vision looked at a rather opaque environment.

"It seems she is awake," stated a dark voice.

Yuuko looked up and repressed a scream, "PONCHENOSKE?!" as she looked at the giant Venus flytrap man.

"Ponchenoske," repeated Zetsu in a confused tone. Yuuko attempted to move her hands but felt the tight bindings of chakra-infused ropes. "I suggest for you not to move…unless you want to lose your _arms_."

Yuuko felt herself shivering from Zetsu's eagerness for losing her arms. She continued to wiggle her body, in an attempt to find anyway out.

"It seems that we will have an _unexpected meal_," stated a dark voice.

"But Pein-sama wouldn't be pleased if Yuuko-san arrived in pieces," added an innocent voice.

"Yo! Who the hell is Pein?!" yelled Yuuko.

Yuuko heard a sudden heavy creak; she felt herself attempt to grab her kunai but gave a scowl for her current situation.

"Pein-sama and the others are waiting," stated a feminine monotone voice.

Yuuko examined the other figure and saw an outline of a woman. Through the faint lighting she noticed she had deep blue hair adorned by a paper rose, matching eyes and a matching cloak much like her associate.

Yuuko watched in fascination as she strode towards her and picked her up by her black tee. "I've could have picked myself up," she scowled as she was escorted by Zetsu and Konan.

Yuuko looked around to what seemed like a base. _'Amazing how the Akatsuki made use of this cavern's natural passages…and grottos.'_ Yuuko suddenly felt herself being roughly pushed and she clumsily fell to the rough ground.

She heard a light chuckle erupting from the fairly dark grotto. Yuuko looked around and noticed silhouettes were standing around in the grotto. Of the silhouettes that intrigued her were red eyes, a lone aqua blue eye and orange eyes.

"Tsukiyama Yuuko," stated the silhouette with orange eyes.

Yuuko averted her gaze toward the silhouette in response.

"A Grass Jonin," he added.

"What do you know Zetsu…a fellow shinobi," commented a voice.

"Please," scoffed Yuuko, "like I'll work with that _traitor_!!"

"This girl has attitude," commented an eager voice, "if she doesn't keep her mouth close, can I cut her to _ribbons_?"

Yuuko tighten her lips and she felt herself shuddering in response.

"Yuuko," began the silhouette with orange eyes.

Instantly, Yuuko was drawn back to its hypnotic orange eyes, "Hai."

"Do you know what you are," he wondered.

Yuuko wanted to respond but felt her throat drying up. _'Why can't I respond to his question?'_

"Tsukiyama Yuuko, have you ever heard of the Tsukizoku?" He questioned.

Yuuko felt her eyes widening in response. _'I've heard of it before, but where? Atsuo!! He called me Tsukizoku when I rejected him – but called me Tsukihime in affection.'_ "Yes by judging from its characters its Moon…race? I believe." She looked up toward the orange eyed silhouette. His eyes closed in deep thought. _'Maybe I said its meaning wrong.'_

"You are correct," he replied.

Yuuko gave a tiny sigh and said, "But what is your purpose for bringing the term up?"

"Because that is what you are," he answered, "a Tsukizoku."

"Interesting," stated Yuuko. _'This is getting weird.' _

"That is all I am going to tell you, Yuuko," stated the silhouette, "in due time all will be revealed."

In an instant he vanished. Just as the others we're about to follow his example. Yuuko averted her gaze toward the silhouette with red eyes, examining her every move. _'Those eyes…where have I?!'_

Yuuko felt her head throbbing and she hit the floor, squirming in pain. In a hazy vision, she saw the same caravans but her gaze was focused on a raven haired boy. His long raven hair tied back by a red hair tie and on his dark shirt was a red and white fan.

"Y-y-y-you with the red eyes," wheezed Yuuko.

He continued to look down at Yuuko coldly.

"Did you live in Konoha?" she questioned as she blacked out.

"Well what do you know Itachi, seems as she knows who you are," stated Kisame.

Itachi didn't respond to Kisame's remark but just kept boring his eyes toward the unconscious Grass Kunoichi. _'Leader knows something about this girl, other than she is the last of the Tsukizoku there is something more about her.' _Itachi felt himself smirking at his idea. _'I guess I'll have to draw out her full potential.' _


	3. Chapter 3

ZorraVixen: I seriously do NOT own Naruto® just my story and the Grass Kunoichis.

* * *

Yuuko was up and about and being led by Itachi. 'Man this majorly sucks…my life is on a thread and they can choose whether I live or die.' Yuuko gave an annoyed sigh but immediately shut up as she saw Itachi turn his head back—sharingan fully active.

She looked down at the smoothened out cavern floor, to hide her fear. 'It was strange, me seeing him in Konoha and me in Konoha.' Yuuko was deep in her thoughts and was unaware that Itachi stopped and they both collided to the floor. Yuuko fell on top of Itachi and glanced at his Sharingan red eyes radiating an even colder feeling.

Yuuko gave a small squeak at the current situation. She then felt herself faint as she noticed her slate hair rapidly turning to sliver.

"You finally reveal your true self," Itachi noted as he pushed Yuuko off.

Yuuko clumsily fell to the floor and looked up into his cold eyes. She swallowed the small feeling of vomit building up.

Itachi opened a door. Yuuko craned her neck to peer inside. A small plain bedroom was revealed. "My backpack," she noticed.

Itachi roughly pushed her inside and said, "This is your room, from now on you belong to the Akatsuki." Itachi slammed the door in her frightened face.

Yuuko felt tears welling up at the announcement. She wailed out loud in frustration as she kicked at the pale gray wall. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she slid to the floor, "This i-i-isn't f-f-fair!!"

The tight bindings of the chakra infused rope died down and she instead felt the tight bindings. Yuuko continued to cry and fell to a fetal position; images of her friends—Sayuri, Mie and Kasuga-sensei, "Why?!"

She cried herself to asleep. Her burning tears soothed her and slipped.

_**Yuuko looked around past the caravans. "Now children," called out an orderly, motherly tone. "Try to behave and show your positive qualities."**_

"_**Yes Kiyomi-san," declared all the children.**_

_**Kiyomi pushed back her thin wire glasses and began to greet the entire curious crowd.**_

_**Yuuko looked away from the adults until she noticed an all familiar raven haired boy tied back in a crimson hair tie. She tilted her head and saw him holding a smaller boy's hand. Yuuko shuddered as she felt a hand pat her shoulder harshly.**_

"_**Well now," declared a masculine voice.**_

_**Yuuko darted her eyes to a pair of lust-filled eyes ogling at her. She cried out loud and ran to the raven haired boy. The raven haired boy looked down at her, surprised by her action. Yuuko bore her tearing eyes into his ebony eyes. He looked toward the chasing man.**_

"_**Sir," his calm voice tainted the air. "I believe you need to explain yourself why you frightened this young girl."**_

Yuuko awoke her head throbbing in pain. She didn't feel her arms no longer bound, and reached for her head to calm the pain. Yuuko staggered towards the dresser and mirror and looked at her reflection. Her messy, now silver hair and puffy, red eyes stood out the most. Yuuko grunted in disgust and headed towards her backpack to pull out her brush.

'I'm surprised that they didn't steal it,' she thought as she pulled it out. She eyed the platinum brush with soft bristles. Slowly she brushed through her hair and began to hum a beautiful song. Yuuko wasn't aware that she was being watched.

Tobi couldn't help but pass by Yuuko's room. "Tobi is a good boy," he chirped as he strutted down the halls. All of a sudden he heard a beautiful tune coming from her room. He slowly prodded the door and watched Yuuko brushing, while humming. Just as she finished, he applauded his appreciation.

Yuuko jumped and spun around and watched the orange-masked man clapping his hands. "Wha? Who are you?!"

"Tobi…Tobi is a good boy," he beamed.

"Tobi," Yuuko repeated in confusion.

Tobi nodded his head in agreement, "Hai."

Yuuko began to contemplate and said, "Tell me…Tobi where are the others?"

"They are all out on missions," he replied, "It is only Tobi and Zetsu-san."

"Oh," Yuuko sighed.

"What is your name," Tobi asked.

"Tsukiyama…Tsukiyama Yuuko," answered Yuuko.

"Yuuko-chan," beamed Tobi.

"Ah…no Tobi it is just Yuuko," Yuuko stated sheepishly.

"But Yuuko-chan is much prettier than just plain Yuuko, Yuuko-chan is a very pretty girl," Tobi declared.

A light red blush tainted Yuuko's milky white skin and Tobi began to giggle at her response. "Yuuko-chan, are you hungry?"

"I um…hai," Yuuko stuttered as she looked down at her feet.

"Tobi will be right back, Tobi will bring back Yuuko-chan some food," he declared as he scurried off.

Yuuko sighed and plumped herself down at the twin sized bed. "Tobi is a…odd member…he is too sweet and silly to be in a serious organization like the Akatsuki." Yuuko snapped her attention towards the door and saw Zetsu walking in to her room. "What are **you** doing here?!"

"Easy there," crooned Zetsu, "we are here to babysit you."

"**Yes no need to be mean unless you force us to use force**," threatened his dark side.

She angrily kicked her feet and looked directly into Zetsu's mustard orbs. "What are you going to hold my hand and feed me, _**traitor**_."

"**We are here to watch **_**you**_**, don't you dare get any smart ideas**," hissed Zetsu's dark side.

Yuuko flinched at the threat and walked over towards her backpack. She bent down and looked through. She felt the plant man staring at her hoisted behind but ignored the furious thoughts and pulled out a leather bound book, and began to skim through its pages.

Zetsu watched in interest at the Grass Kunoichi, skimming at the book. "Yuuko-chan, I've brought you breakfast!!" exclaimed Tobi as he carried a tray of food.

Yuuko quickly put away her book and looked towards Tobi. "Wow, hey Tobi." Tobi gently placed the tray on her outstretched legs. She looked toward at the tray and saw a simple bowl of rice and sunny-side up eggs.

"Goemen, Yuuko-chan there wasn't that much to eat," explained Tobi.

"It is okay Tobi…kun," smiled Yuuko as she began to eat her small breakfast.

"Did Yuuko-chan just call Tobi, Tobi-kun?" inquired Tobi.

Yuuko smiled and patted Tobi lightly on his head, "Awe, Tobi-kun so cute!!"

"Tobi is no longer Tobi-san…Tobi-kun by beautiful, Yuuko-chan," he beamed. Yuuko couldn't help but laugh at Tobi's high energy. "What's that?"

Yuuko looked towards where Tobi was pointing and pulled out her leather bound book, "This? This was a gift from…my ex-fiancé." She felt her eyes welling up with tears at the sudden memory of her fiancé.

"What did Yuuko-chan's boyfriend do," he inquired.

Yuuko rubbed her tears away and stood up. "I'll save that for another time." She walked out her room and began to explore the base with Zetsu and Tobi close at her heels. She found out that the same hallway where she resided was home to the rest of the Akatsuki members. Her wanderings and curiosity eventually took her to an extremely filthy kitchen and dinning room, "Tobi how did you even cook?"

Tobi tilted his head, "Tobi doesn't remember."

She sighed and grasped her forehead, "I got nothing else. Tobi help me with cleaning the kitchen, the dinning room, and possibly the refrigerator if that comes to that."

"Hai," saluted Tobi.

Yuuko smiled as she grabbed sponges, rags, soap and bleach. She tied back her hair and handed the rest of the supplies to Tobi and began her duty.

* * *

Zetsu walked into the living room and saw Yuuko sleeping on the couch. He looked towards the kitchen and saw it spotless and organized. "Tobi, explain what happened?"

"Yuuko-chan walked into the kitchen and saw it messy because of Tobi," he explained, "Yuuko-chan wanted to clean and she asked Tobi and Tobi wanted to be a good boy and helped. We cleaned and Yuuko-chan wanted to make it spotless and organized, Tobi rest for a little bit and Yuuko-chan cleaned out nasty refrigerator and dinning room and kitchen."

Zetsu looked back towards Yuuko—clothes dirty and stained bleached. And a few spots of grime on her supple skin.

"**She looks good enough to eat," **cooed his draw half.

"But looks good and too peaceful for anybody to disturb," argued his white half.

Zetsu sighed and carried her towards her small room. He just couldn't but stare at her peaceful state. He gently laid her on her bed and quietly walked away.

"Mitsuho," she whined in her sleep. Zetsu closed her door and let her be.

* * *

My bad for not updating but school is hard--especially Junior year--so demanding.


End file.
